


Undertale Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Undertale, F/M, Fluff, These are just drabbles from requests, chubby!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are just some Undertale drabbles from requests I receive on my tumblr.





	1. I'm not the only great one (Papyrus x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you want to request a Drabble either leave a comment down below or go to euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com to leave a ask!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Papyrus fluff

You sat there in Papyrus’ lap with your head resting against his chest, a warm blanket wrapped around the both of you to ensure that you were both snug as a bug. You hear him sigh out, phalanges running through your hair, playing with the ends of the strands, just how he knew you liked. 

 

A small smile tugged at the corners of your lips and you turn your upper body around, wrapping your arms around his neck, burying your face into his chest. You inhale his scent in, smelling the mix of the kitchen spices along with the aftershave that he knew he didn’t need, but it made him happy to have so you never questioned it.

 

Papyrus glanced down at you before raising his eyebrows, wondering why you moved from your comfy position. “Human? Are you alright?”

 

You nod your head and smile up at him. “I fine, Papy. Just thinking.”

 

Papyrus’ sockets widen and you can tell that your answer intrigued him, wondering if it was about him. “Oh? And what is it that you’re thinking about?”

 

You sigh, thumbs absentmindedly moving over his smooth clavicle. “Just about how good you are to me.” You let out a small laugh before adding on,“maybe even too good sometimes.”

 

Papyrus frowns and raises his eyebrow bone, looking down at you. “Too good?”

 

You nod your head and your eyes drift down to your lap. “Well yeah… Sometimes I just think that you do too much for me considering that I don’t deserve it. I’m not that great.”

 

Papyrus sits there a moment, not saying anything. It starts to make you uneasy and you glance up, seeing him smiling down at you, shaking his head slightly. “Human, I’m sorry for asking this, but are you blind?”

 

You frown up at him, removing your arms from his neck before crossing them over your chest. “Blind? What are you tryi-” 

 

He cuts you off, smiling down at you lovingly,“I mean that anyone around you can see how amazing you are. Everyone, but yourself, that is.”

 

Your eyes widen and you smile brightly, wrapping your arms around him again before snuggling even closer to him, admiring just how much of a great boyfriend he really was.“Thanks Papyrus. That’s really sweet.” 

 

Papyrus smiles down at you before leaning down, kissing your lips gently until he breaks it off, looking down at you in complete admiration. “It’s nothing, human. Sometimes you just needed to be reminded of how great you are.”

 

You lean up and peck his cheek before resting your head on his chest, fingers grabbing ahold of his shirt, running over the soft fabric. “I love you, Papyrus.”

He practically beams hearing these words leave your lips and hugs you close to his body before his phalanges gently scratch your back. “I love you too, human.”


	2. You're perfect (Papyrus x chubby!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request I received on tumblr: "Could you write where Papyrus is loving on a chubby reader???"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you want to request a Drabble either leave a comment down below or go to euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com to leave a ask!

“Goddammit…” You sighed out as you stared down at your stomach, poking down at the fat before you pulled at your favorite pair of skinny jeans, trying to button them before you groaned out and plopped down onto the couch, bouncing onto the cushions. You raised your head up a bit, glancing down at your midsection to see that it had flattened out a bit. You reached your hands down again, pulling at the fabric before feeling tears prick your eyes as you realized it wouldn’t button.  
Your fists clenched and you hit the side of the couch out of frustration, jumping when you heard your skeleton boyfriend call out from his room with a concerned tone. “Human, is everything alright?”  
You quickly hopped off of the couch, trying to wedge the jeans off out of embarrassment, wiping at your wet eyes. “E-Everything’s fine Papyrus!”  
Your voice shook and you moved even faster to take them off as you heard him rush out of his room and scramble down the stairs. “HUMAN?! DON’T YOU DARE SAY EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT WHEN IT CLEARLY ISN’T!”  
You frantically pulled at the pants, sniffling when you heard him step down to the bottom step only to see you crying as you pulled at your pants that were stuck at your thighs. “Human?” He carefully stepped forwards, trying to assess the situation, but ultimately failing. “What are you doing?”  
You looked up at him with teary eyes before you started to bawl, crumpling down towards the ground before Papyrus quickly moved and picked you up into his arms. He held you close to his chest before he sat down onto the couch and cradled you in his lap.  
“Jelly bean, what’s wrong?” He wiped the tears from your eyes, frowning as you sobbed and trembled in his arms.  
“I-I’m fat! I can’t even fit into these stupid jeans anymore!”  
Papyrus gasped out, looking down at you in shock. “HUMAN! You are not in any way fat!”  
You frowned and turned away from him, mumbling, “yes I am, Papyrus.”  
He frowned and stroked your hair. “Sweetheart, you are the most gorgeous creature I have ever set my sockets on.” His hand moved down to your stomach, squeezing gently. “And I think every single thing about you is beautiful. Your soul, your eyes, and even your cute little tummy.”  
Before you could move he had leaned down and pressed his mouth against your stomach, blowing a raspberry onto you. You shrieked out, laughing before you tried squirming away, pushing at his skull. “Papy! Stop it!”  
Papyrus complied, looking up at you with a wide smile before he leaned down and kissed your nose seeing your tears had vanished. “I love you, jelly bean.”


	3. Halloween (Papyrus x Sick! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eating too much candy, Papyrus comes to comfort you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you want to request a Drabble either leave a comment down below or go to euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com to leave a ask!

You groaned out, curled up on the couch with your arms wrapped around your stomach. You stared at the television screen, not particularly paying attention while you listened to Papyrus answer the door for some trick or treaters. 

It was all your fault, really. After Papyrus had bought multiple bags of your favorite kind of candy for Halloween you snuck some thinking he wouldn't notice. A mountain of wrappers later left you whimpering out on the couch with an awful stomach ache. 

You listened as Papyrus closed the front door and walked back onto the living room, giving you a small smile as he crouched down next to the couch. “How're you feeling, Jelly Bean?”

You sighed out looking up at him, “my stomach just really hurts, Papy…”

He frowned a bit, running his hand through your hair before he leaned down and kissed your forehead. “I'm sorry, Human… Is there anything that you would like me to do?”

You meekly nodded your head, reaching your arms out for him. “Can you please snuggle me?”

“Of course, Jelly Bean.” Papyrus grinned before taking you into his arms, holding you close before he sat down on the couch, cradling you against his chest. 

You rested your head against his shoulder, wrapping your arms around his neck before gently kissing his cheek. “Thank you, Papyrus.”

Papyrus gently stroked your hair with one hand, the other moving down beneath your shirt to rub your stomach. “You're very welcome, Human.”


End file.
